


Stars In Your Eyes

by jes12321



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Doctor Who
Genre: Basically Spencer is the Doctor, Between 10th and 11th Doctors, Crossover, Gen, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jes12321/pseuds/jes12321
Summary: "How is it that you can all have the stars in your eyes when all you've done is stay on earth?"•••Spencer has been hiding something since his last regeneration. After something went wrong, turning him into an infant, he presumed a life as a human. No one knows what he is. Much less, who he is. They never can. It would put them in danger. He didn't need anyone else he knew in danger. But when strange kidnappings start happening all over the country, will he be able to save the human race once again without revealing his secret?Set between the 10th and 11th Doctors





	1. 1

"One May tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel."  
-Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson

•••

It was a relaxing day at the office so far. Everyone was calmly doing paperwork when JJ quickly walked through the office.

"Everyone, meet up now." She called out, not stopping.

No one hesitated to get up and quickly walk to the meeting room. It wasn't odd or unusual for JJ to burst in with a case. She would often surprise the team with a case. At this point the team had gotten used to it. The only unusual thing about this was how worried she looked as she ran past them.

As they entered the room, they looked at the screen to see over twenty faces shown on it.

"Who are they?" Garcia asked, pointing a thumb at the screen she had faced away from.

"27 families have been kidnapped all over the United States." JJ explained, passing out files.

"How do we know they're connected. I mean, all over the country seems kind of far fetched." Morgan inquired.

"They were all stolen from cities doing massive amounts of construction, at each abduction site everyone in the house was taken, and all of the homes the people were taken from have marks on the wall that look almost like the mark of a -keep with me here- laser gun would leave." JJ said uncertainly.

"A laser gun." Spencer swallowed.

"You're kidding, right?" Morgan sounded like he didn't believe it, and everyone else understood why. A laser gun? I mean, that was science fiction. Right? It had to be.

"I just said it looked like that. We have no proof it is, in fact, laser guns. The markings on the wall only match that of what could be a laser gun though."

"Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth. Sherlock Holmes." Spencer piped up from the back of the room.

"Yeah, I get that, but we don't live in a world with aliens and laser guns Reid." Morgan argued. If only he knew.

"So, if it's all over the country where are we going?" Hotch interrupted before Spencer could argue.

"Well, since we can't very well split all of us up, we are just a going to base our investigation here. Most of the kidnappings seem to be happening on the east coast anyway. They disperse more as you go west on the map." JJ explained to us.

"Alright, Reid and Morgan, you go look back a few years, see if we missed anybody. JJ, you go start making a timeline for us to work from. Rossi, you're with me. One of the families that was kidnapped had a daughter who was away at college. She was the one who reported them missing. Alright, get to work." The final order Hotch barked out was followed by a series of 'Yes sir's.

•••

"So you really don't believe in aliens?" Spencer asked as they waited for Garcia to finish looking for past abductions like this one.

"You do?"

"Yes. I mean, there's plenty of evidence out there to support the theory of life on other planets. Scientists have even suggested that we humans may be able to live on other planets." The words jut flowed from his mouth as Morgan's brow furrowed.

"But all of that evidence is circumstantial." He replied.

The younger agent seemed to be getting agitated at his words. "Yes, but isn't that how we form a profile? On completely circumstantial evidence." This was an argument that Morgan wasn't winning, and Reid knew it.

"Why are you so confident about this?" He asked, looking at the man, searching for any evidence of lies.

"Oh, just call it a hunch."


	2. 2

It had been almost a week since the briefing and they had only given a preliminary profile. They knew it was a group of highly intelligent people who had used weapons to keep them docile. They had not found any links between the missing people, and they were assuming it was truly random. The group could only hope that everyone was still alive. No bodies had been found yet, so maybe they were keeping them for some reason.

Reid and Morgan's search for cases like this in the past had come up empty handed. No mass abductions and/or strange marks on the wall that could only be explained as being made by a 'laser gun'. Everyone was getting frustrated. No leads had come from the woman who was at college. More and more people were disappearing every day. Entire alleyways full of crackheads and homeless people were going missing overnight, the same marks appearing on the walls of the alley.

"Why can't we find this son of a bitch? How does he escape our grasp every time?" Morgan had been going on like this for the past ten minutes. Everyone was to afraid to interrupt him. Fearing for their lives.

Before another word could come from his mouth another voice piped up; "Actually, it would be 'those sons of bitches' and 'how do they manage to escape'. Plural. It's a group. Remember?" If he could die, he'd be six feel under right about now because Morgan was sending him the deadliest glare the group had ever seen. Spencer didn't even blink. "Just informing you." He said before walking away to work on something else.

"He didn't even blink." JJ stated in disbelief.

"Maybe I wasn't giving him my worst glare." Morgan suggested. He still seemed salty about the encounter.

"No, trust me when I tell you this. That was one of the scariest things I've ever seen. And I've stared down serial killers who were pointing guns at me while unarmed." Rossi added to the conversation.

"I don't know, let's just focus on the case right now. We already have over fifty families missing. How are we going to find these sons of bitches?" He asked, emphasizing the plural on the end of the word. Spencer must've not heard it, because he just continued looking over the files.

"Maybe we should just go home and rest." JJ suggested. Everyone shook their heads and continued working.

"I'll sleep on the couch if I pass out." They heard Spencer mutter from where he was. "But with all of this coffee I should be fine." He seemed to be talking to himself.

"Should I be worried about that?" Rossi asked pointing a thumb at the young man behind him.

"Nah, he does that when he thinks no one can hear him. It's cool." Morgan assured everyone.

The rest of the morning went like that. Reid looking over files he had already seen a million times, muttering to himself about coffee, and getting up for an occasional cup. Everyone else brainstorming about possible traits, which was quite boring without Reid interrupting you every ten seconds, but no one would ever admit that. It was quiet, and the quiet was draining.

By the end of the day they all were forced out by Hotch who stated; "You all smell like week old body odor and sweat, your clothes are dirty, and you're surviving off coffee at this point." It was quite flattering to everyone. It was only about four in the afternoon, so they all agreed to clean up and meet at a local restaurant to talk about the case some more before getting some sleep.


	3. 3

After a nice dinner they all went their separate ways except for Garcia and Reid. Their apartments were in the same direction so they decided to walk together. Reid kept spitting out facts about things, and Garcia was struggling to keep up with his fast talking.

They reached Garcia's place and she said goodbye before walking into the building. Spencer began walking to his own home before he heard an earsplitting scream pierce the air. He realized it came from Garcia's apartment.

He was running as fast as he could. Was it the kidnapper? What species was it? He had figured out long ago that the abductor was not human. The 'laser gun' marks helped him figure it out. He ran up the steps to her door, only to realize it was wide open, and there stood his friend, being cornered by a Dalek.

'No, anything but Daleks.' He pleaded.

Garcia glanced up and saw him. "Help. Spencer help me, please." She cried out, causing the Dalek to turn around and look at him.

His first instinct was to pull out his gun, but this regeneration was a terrible shot, and would never be able to hit the eye of the Dalek dead center and kill it. Instead he raised his hands and walked slowly toward the alien.

"Let her go. I'm more valuable and you know it. Think about how much your boss will love you if he hears you were the know who brought in the Doctor." He whispered.

At this point Garcia was a jungle of emotions. The two most prominent being fear and confusion. Why was he so valuable? What was the thing standing in front of her? The Dalek turned around fully, and Spencer, who had maneuvered so that she now had a clear path to the door, mouthed one word; run.

•••

Garcia ran. She ran as fast and as far as she could. She ran all the way to Morgan's place on the other side of town. She knocked on the door, out of breath.

"One sec." She heard him call out before the door opened. "Oh, babygirl. What happened? You look terrible. Why were you running?" All of the questions seemed to pound at her already aching head.

He lead her to a couch in the room and she sat down. After catching her breath she slowly began to explain what had just happened. He looked at her like she was crazy, but that was expected.

"Robots?" She nodded at the question. "And what did Reid say again? Word for word."

"I don't remember it word for word. Just something about how he was more important. Something about being a Doctor, and how the robot's boss would be happy he brought him in." She explained again for what seemed like the twentieth time. Of course, for all she knew. It may have been.

"Why don't you just go back to your apartment and get some sleep. Maybe it was just a dream and you don't realize it. I'll even drop you off so you don't have to run again." Morgan offered.

She just nodded as she picked up the purse she hadn't put down since she got home. She knew it wasn't a dream, but maybe Reid had found a way to get rid of whatever that thing was.

Morgan had driven her back to her apartment and asked if she wanted him to come in with her. She politely declined as she stepped out of the vehicle.

She walked into her apartment to see no Reid at all. Just a small package in the ground wrapped in brown paper. It even had a little bow on top. She undid the bow and pulled off the lid to the box.

She pulled out a paper and two keys inside. She unfolded the paper to see it was a short letter.

'Dear Whoever is reading this,  
If I have left this in your presence I have been taken by some form of alien life without any means of travel. One key is to my apartment, the other is to my ride. Please take good care of her. And don't judge her by her size. Trust me.'  
-Doctor

She slowly exhaled as she read the letter. What did he mean by 'alien life form'? What mode of travel could possibly be inside of his apartment? And why did he just sign it 'Doctor'?


	4. 4

It was dark. At least, it was from what Spencer could see. Of course he was pretty sure he had a blindfold over his eyes, so that might've had something to do with it. He was then hastily thrown into a cell before the blindfold was torn off by what looked like humans.

They were keeping some as slaves. It all made sense now. Usually the Daleks didn't need that many people to turn I to more Daleks, but if they were keeping them as slaves, it explained more things. He looked around the small cell to see another person trying to chip away at the metal walls with a plastic spoon.

"That won't work you know." Spencer pointed at the spoon as the man quickly turned around to see who had interrupted him.

The glare on his face softened when he realized that it was jut another prisoner. "Who are you, handsome? Maybe when we get out of here we can go out for a drink." He winked at him and Spencer knew immediately who it was.

Captain Jack Harkness.

Without thinking of the secret he was supposed to keep, he blurted out the words. "Jack, how are you? It's good to see you again. What's it been? Thirty years? Forty? One hundred?" It just missed him so much. The relief of knowing who he was in here with made him had feel much better.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" He asked looking quite confused.

"You don't recognize me? Do I really look that different?" He looked even more confused. "Let me ask you this. Who is the only person you know who can change their face?"

His face lit up at the realization. "Doc? Oh, wow. What happened to you? You're so young."

"Regeneration gone wrong. Came out a baby. Ended up taking time off to grow up and experience a human life. It's quite peaceful actually. I haven't interfered with anything up to this point in time." He explained.

"What made you do it?"

"Human friend was in trouble. I gave myself to save her. Don't worry though, I've got a ride. Let's just hope she can figure it out before we are both dead."

•••

It was weird. It was the strangest thing to walk into a house you've never been in because your friend sacrificed himself to an alien so you could survive. Reid had told everyone on the team his address in case of emergencies, but nothing had ever come up causing anyone to come over. It wasn't what you'd expect. It looked quite bland for her taste. No colors except beige and brown. Brown furniture. Beige walls and floors. Not a book in sight. That was the strangest part of the entire thing. The boy that was going to study literature but decided against it because he had already read all of the material, didn't have a book in sight.

She looked around the main area for anything that the key could be used for. Nothing in the kitchen, living room, or bathroom. She walked down a hall and found three doors. The first ended up being an empty closet -empty, seeming to be a theme in this house- and finding nothing the key could be used for. The next room looked like a bedroom, but again, it was empty. It looked like no one had slept in here since the last attendant moved out. That seemed to be another theme of the home. Nothing looked like it had been used in years. The last room seemed also to be the last hope. Her last chance at ever finding Spencer. Hopefully, alive.

Garcia slowly pushed the door open and saw the first color that didn't belong to the brown family. It was a darker blue, but not quite navy. It looked like an old phone box. It was old and looked burned in some places, far from pristine in others. She looked up at the sign that read 'police public call box', the letters faded a bit. It was beautiful in its own sense. She walked around it until she saw a handle right above a keyhole.

She quickly pulled the keys from her pocket and pushed one into the socket. It did not unlock the door, and Penelope worried for a moment before remembering the other key.

She slid it in with no trouble and it turned smoothly. She pushed the door open and her mouth fell open at what she saw. "Holy shit. It's bigger on the inside."


	5. 5

Spencer was almost two hours late at this point. Garcia had come in earlier and gone straight to her lair. She hadn't come out since.

The only time Reid was ever late was when he was either dead, or kidnapped. One time he came in with a temperature of 112°. Nobody even knew he was sick until he passed out doing paperwork and had to be sent to an ER. The only good thing that came from it was the fact that he got almost all of his paperwork done that day before he passed out. But now he was late, so everyone was worried. What if he had been kidnapped like everyone else?

It was a very worrying image that they had all seen before. Reid ties to a chair being hurt. At least then they had proof he was alive. Now they had nothing. They also had no proof he was missing, so that was the only good news.

After two more hours Morgan was getting worried. Two of his friends who were always on time were now four hours late. Really, at this point he was a little past worried.

"Where do you think he went? He wouldn't have abandoned the case, right?" Morgan finally asked the group around him.

"I don't know. I'm a little worried as well." JJ admitted, followed by a nod from Rossi.

"What do you think Hotch?" He asked, turning his body to face the older man.

"I think that this case takes top priority, and we shouldn't worry about something we have no proof of."

•••

"Dead? I really don't want to die." Jack exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Who is this friend of yours anyway?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Penelope Garcia. You may not have heard of her. I work with her at my job that I have." At this jack raised an eyebrow. He just imagined the Doctor sitting at a desk filing paperwork. Which, in all honesty, was half the job. "Before you ask me, I work in the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI." He just got a raised eyebrow in response. "Me and my group study the behavior of criminals to help the local police catch them. My team is working on the case right now. What they don't know is that it's Daleks they're up against. I'm pretty sure bulletproof vests don't work against them." He was worried now. What is the Daleks decided to hurt the people he cared about.

Jack saw the worry in his eyes and placed a hand in his shoulder. "Hey, they'll be okay. I mean, they probably need you for your annoying smarts, but I'm sure they'll get by." He chuckled, trying to lift his spirits. It worked slightly and Spencer turned to the Captain.

"So what are you doing with that plastic spoon anyway?"

•••

It's short, I know. I'm sorry. I just thought this would be a good place to stop this chapter. Thanks for reading.


	6. 6

"Holy shit. It's bigger on the inside." Penelope was having a hard time wrapping her mind around the whole 'bigger on the inside' thing. As every other person who saw the TARDIS did, she quickly exited and promptly walked a full circle around the box before walking back in. She walked all the way to the railing on the other side of the large room. "What the hell?" She mumbled under her breath.

Just then, a loud whirring sound pierced the quiet air, making the woman jump in fear. "Do you talk?" She felt stupid. She was probably just a dreaming. Maybe she was hallucinating. Either way she was talking to a box that was bigger on the inside with no one else around. The strange sound was heard again, so she took it as a yes. "Can you take me to Spencer?" Nothing happened.

For what felt like hours she waited for a response, though only a few moments passed in silence. Just as she was about to ask again she remembered the note he had left in the box. It was signed 'Doctor'. Maybe that was the only name the strange machine knew him by.

"Can you take me to the Doctor?" She asked again. "He's in trouble, and he really needs help. He gave me this key, and it fit in the keyhole. Please." She was almost in tears now, and she felt even more stupid than before. She was in a box that was probably just some hallucination, and she was talking to some sound that was probably just her imagination.

No sound was heard for a moment, and she was about to give up. Try tracking his phone. Maybe she could find him that way. Then, as she was about to open the door, the entire room jerked to the side. A loud wheezing groaning noise ensued, and the TARDIS dematerialized.

•••

"When is your friend coming?" Jack was never really the patient type. He didn't exactly like waiting for things. Why else do you think he tried to escape a metal prison with a plastic spoon?

"I don't know. I just left her a note explaining where the TARDIS was."

"Why don't you just use your sonic screwdriver?" He asked as if it was the most brilliant idea ever.

"It is in the TARDIS." Spencer sighed.

"Do you have anything that can help us?"

"I have a not very well thought out plan, and an FBI badge." Supplied the Time Lord.

"Oh, and both of those will help us so much." Jack all but yelled, exasperated. "I do want to see those credentials though." He mumbled the last part.

The man quickly took out his badge, the leather case looking strangely similar to the one holding psychic paper. Though, Jack would've been able to tell if it was actually psychic paper or not -he had been around it enough- and knew these were real credentials. "Doctor Spencer Reid. Nice to see you kept the 'Doctor' bit."

"I had to wait a while to earn that title, actually. Hard work." He smirked and took back his credentials from the man.

Jack was about to respond when a loud noise was heard from within the room. Spencer just smiled like a madman. "She's here."

"Who? Your friend?"

"Yes, I guess you could say that. I was talking about my TARDIS."


	7. 7

This was just straight up weird. Reid always came to work. Why wasn't he here yet? The day was about to end for anyone not in this case. Yet, the agent had yet to show up.

"Hotch, at least let me go check the apartment. It'll only take like half an hour. If he is home I'll come back with one more mind on this case." Morgan bargained with the team leader.

Hotch looked up grudgingly at Morgan's pleading face. He was worried and anyone could tell. Everyone else was worried too, and he had been pleading for hours. "Fine, just be back as soon as possible."

"You got it." The man jogged to the elevator and went down to his car.

The agent drove to Reid's apartment, which he had never been in. It was unlocked, prompting the agent to once again pull out his weapon. It definitely was not what he expected. No color. No books. No nothing. But what really threw him off was the layer of dust that seemed to cover everything but the floor. But even that had a light dusting. Even the couch looked like it hadn't been sat in in years. He slowly walked down a hall that lead to four rooms. One of which revealed itself to be a bathroom that looked abandoned as well. How does someone not use a bathroom for what seemed like years? He opened two of the three remaining doors, revealing a dust covered bedroom with a dust covered bed, and a closet covered in dust. He was beginning to lose hope. He slowly pushed open the last door to see a large square of floor that had nothing on it. No dust, dirt, nothing. Almost as if something had been sitting there just a little while ago, and it was just lifted away without a trace.

•••

Once the TARDIS had fully materialized Spencer got up and knocked on the door, followed by the Captain. The door swung open, revealing a red headed woman in colorful clothing. "Where am I?" She asked looking around the room.

"This may sound strange, but you are in a spaceship. I am stuck in a prison cell along with every other human that has been kidnapped." He tried to explain.

"What is this?" She asked pointing behind her. "I mean, how can it be bigger on the inside?"

"Because it is also a spaceship. That is my TARDIS. I will explain everything later, you have to trust me though."

She hesitated before answering. "Okay. What are we going to do about him?" She pointed behind Spencer to Jack.

"That is Jack. He's coming with us." He stated, leaving no room to argue.

"It sounds much less impressive when you just introduce me as 'Jack' you know." He called after the Time Lord who had run to the console. He turned to the woman still standing at the doorframe. "Hello, I'm Captain Jack Harkness. It's nice to meet you Penelope." He stuck out a hand.

"Don't fall for it, Garcia. He does that with everyone, and I mean everyone." Spencer called from the console. "Oh, and Jack," the man looked over to him. "if you want to get out of here you might want to get in and close the doors."


	8. 8

"He wasn't at his apartment." Morgan stated as he walked into the busy office.

"Burn marks?" JJ's question was answered with a shake of his head. "Then we can only assume they're fine."

"There is one thing." Morgan interrupted the conversation that had insured since Prentiss' conclusion. "Are we sure that this is the address Spencer lives at?" He asked pulling out a paper that had the address written on it.

"Yeah, why?" JJ asked.

"It looked like no one had lived there in years. Dust was on everything. And weirdest of all, not a book in sight." He explained.

Everyone turned away from what they were doing at that last detail. "No books? How can thee be no books? This is Reid we're talking about, right?" Rossi asked.

"Why don't you ask Garcia to check?" JJ suggested.

"She's pretty busy trying to find a connection between all these people." He explained. In reality she was playing a video game on her computer.

"What about his file. I'm sure it's still in the file room." JJ offered.

Morgan glanced to Hotch who was currently in his office on the phone. Most likely talking to Strauss. "Yeah, okay. Just don't tell Hotch. He would want me on the case right now."

"Hey, we aren't making any headway, and for all we know, you are working on the case. They could've been kidnapped." Rossi assures him.

Morgan slowly exited the main office area through the pair of glass doors and headed to the file room. As he entered the room he went straight to the 'R' section. Once he found the box with the file in it he pulled it out and sifted through the folders until he found the one he was looking for. He skimmed the page until he found the address and pulled out the paper that he had. It matched perfectly.

•••

"What are you?" Garcia asked the person she thought she knew who was currently running around a large circular thing that looked like a console.

"I'm Spencer. I'm your friend." He said, stopping whatever it was he was doing.

"That's not what I asked. What are you? You obviously aren't human if you have a spaceship, so what are you?" She was angry now, and Penelope Garcia was one person who was never angry.

"Garcia, I am me. I love to read. I help solve cases. I am still me, I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you everything. I only told you 27 years worth of it."

"What do you mean; 'only 27 years of it'?" She seethed.

"I'm not 27 years old. I'm older. A lot older. I'm actually around 850 years old." Her jaw dropped. "I know, I look good for my age, don't I?"

"Why should I trust you?" She sounded skeptical of the man, but it was fair that she would be. She had just been told that he was over 800 years old.

"You don't have to. For all you know I could be lying, but I'm not. I am trying to protect you, and your help would be much appreciated, but if you would rather go back to work and forget this ever happened, be my guest. I just want to save you and everyone else on earth from deadly aliens. I just want to save all those people."

"Then you better start explaining."


	9. 9

This couldn't be right. It just didn't fit. Would he have lied? The apartment that Morgan walked through was not the apartment of a man who had been living there for over five years. Yet, the address was the same. How? Maybe he moved and just forgot to change the address in his file. No, he would have told everyone. Thoughts ran through the man's head as he slowly put the file back where it was and left the room.

"Was it the same?" Rossi asked.

He just nodded as he went to work on the case, trying to forget all the strange things he had seen at the apartment. Or, more accurately, the things he hadn't seen.

"We have nothing. No geographical profile. No psychological profile. No connections. We don't know may many people are actually in this group. We have no new leads. And last, but not least, we are missing a vital member of this team, and we have no idea where he is." Morgan finally snapped. The rest of the group looked at him in a way he didn't quite understand. It was almost pity, but also a bit of understanding. He hated it.

•••

"That's gonna take a while." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Make time." She demanded, stomping her foot for extra emphasis.

"Fine. This is my TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's a time machine that can take you anywhere anytime." He explained. She opened her mouth to speak, but he just put his hand up to signal her silence. "I am a Time Lord. I come me from the planet Gallifrey. Short version, it's far away. My people are all dead. And if they aren't, I don't know about them. Every time I am about to die I can do this thing called 'regeneration'. It means my entire being changes. The only thing that stays are my memories. My last regeneration sequence went a bit wrong, and I ended up a baby. I had to grow up pretending I was human." He finally sighed as he finished explaining.

"How did your people-"

"The Last Great Time War. It was a war between the Time Lords and the Daleks. Before you ask, a Dalek is what attacked you at your apartment. They really don't like me. The war was only getting worse and worse, so I had to destroy my planet and take the Daleks with it to kill them." Her mouth dropped as he explained it.

He expected to be called a monster, a freak. Or even worse, a killer. But instead he was greeted with a bone crushing hug from the woman in front of him. And a faint whisper. "I'm so sorry."

"Alright. We have to save all those people. It is my specialty after all. Jack, mind assisting me?" He motioned toward the control panel, and Jack just grinned.

"Where and when?"

"Well that all depends. We could blow up every spaceship, but by then they might notice the attack happening to their fleet." They all looked in deep thought. "Or I could absorb the time vortex again and just disintegrate them all like Rose did last time."

"Let's not get you killed, Doc. What if we put bombs on all the ships, then your friend remotely detonated them?"

"First off, this 'friend' has a name. Use it please. Second," she turned to face Spencer. "what about all those people? How are we going to save them?" Garcia asked.

"Every Dalek ship has a teleport. If we can get everyone on that and send them down, then we can blow up the ships remotely and the only ones who have to die would be the Daleks." His face lit up with a mad smile.

"Alright, let's go kick some Dalek ass."


	10. 10

So far, the plan was going as, well, planned. They had managed to get all but one of the bombs in place. Spencer was just putting down the last one when he heard a Dalek go by. Instinctively he reached for his gun, then remembered he had been forced to leave it at Penelope's apartment when he was taken. He froze. Luckily, it just passed by without noticing him, but that put him on edge.

"Garcia, have you hacked into their database yet?" He spoke softly into the com.

"Almost." She was quiet for a moment before speaking to Jack, "Get everyone onto the teleport and get them out of there."

"You got it, beautiful." He flirted as he unlocked all of the cages holding prisoners.

Spencer had just finished setting the last bomb before he spoke into the com once again. "You ready?"

"Whenever you are Doc. I got all the people back. They should be in front of the FBI building in Quantico. That was where you wanted them, right?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Good job. Now get back to the TARDIS. I can't have you 'dying' on my watch." He joked. "Garcia, how you doing on the mainframe hack?"

"One second." There was a moment of silence. "I'm in." She exclaimed.

"Alright, just one sp-" He was cut off suddenly.

"Spence? Spence?" He heard Garcia's voice in his ear.

"Doc? I'm coming to get you." He heard Jack's voice next.

Next thing he knew, the Dalek that had shot him was dead and Jack was carrying him to the teleport. He had been fatally wounded. He would have to regenerate.

Jack hit the teleport button, sending the pair to the last set coordinates. But not before telling Garcia what to go and how to get out of the ship.

•••

The office was almost completely empty. Everyone who was missing had suddenly appeared outside of the FBI building. Everyone except the main team was still trying to ID all of the families, and reunite ones that had been separated. The video footage for the arrival of the victims seemed to have shorted out, so no one knew exactly how they got there. And, conveniently enough, there was not a single eyewitness.

The team was packing up their evidence boards. The high-ups has ordered them to stop the investigation. Their exact words were; "We can't keep wasting money on a case that doesn't need to be solved."

It was strangely quiet, and that just reminded the group that Spencer was probably out in that group as they cleaned up the office. It was then, when everything was peaceful, that man barged through the glass doors carrying Spencer.


	11. 11

The teleport seemed to irritate the wound Spencer had, further than it already was. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was completely vulnerable right now. Once they had teleported Spencer looked around at all of the people around him.

"Inside." He weakly ordered the Captain. If he were to regenerate out here there was no telling what may happen to people in his line of fire.

Once Jack got to the door, Spencer put in the code and slid his badge through the scanner. A beep was heard over the loud crowd and he looked around noticing how many agents were out here. Probably almost everyone in the building.

"Where do you want to go?" Jack sounded careful, almost. As if he was afraid he would break the Time Lord.

"Anywhere but... floor six." He really didn't want to risk his friends being up there and then getting hurt.

Jack must've misunderstood, because next thing he knew he was on the elevator and the button for the sixth floor was being hit. The elevator opened, and out poured the two men. Jack looked down at the taller man who was barely able to stand now, much less, keep his eyes open.

"Stay with me, Doc. Stay with me." Mumbled the man before he stumbled through the glass doors.

It was only a matter of seconds before there were six guns trained at the Captain who was practically carrying him by now.

"Who are you?" He was pretty sure it was Morgan who had said that.

Jack didn't respond. He was too distracted with the faint golden light coming from the Doctor's hands.

It was Reid who spoke next; "Where's Garcia?" His voice was hoarse and weak. He was having trouble getting a full breath of air. He was holding back the regeneration process as to not harm his friends, but if he held it for much longer, he would die.

"In her office." Responded a person who sounded like JJ. He was having trouble seeing right now, and everything sounded strange. Echoey, almost. Although, it wasn't them she was asking.

"I told her to go to her office." Jack responded at the same time. He really just needed to know where his TARDIS was. It was one of the few safe places he could regenerate in the time allotted.

Spencer just nodded as he tried to stand up and walk to her office unassisted. That ended badly. He was caught by Jack before he could fall and ended up being carried to her office as he fed instructions to the Captain.

Just as they reached the office, the TARDIS materialized around them. Garcia looked away from the screen in surprise at the two people in the time machine.

"Get away. Stay away." Spencer yelled to the other two people around him. He wasn't about to hurt two of his friends.

Just as they got to the other side of the console, the regeneration process began. The light spewed from his limbs as his body changed.

It was only moments later when the light faded, revealing a man with floppy dark hair and a British accent.


	12. 12

"Hell- oh! New teeth. That's weird. I'm not used to new teeth. Last time I regenerated I didn't have teeth." The man that stood before them spoke. He had what sounded like a British accent. "Where was I?"

Penelope looked at the man in shock. How could this be the man she spent years and years with. She just shrugged speechlessly at his question, unable to form words.

"Where are we again? I can't quite seem to remember." He muttered to himself as he walked to the door.

"No, Doctor, don't do that." Jack yelled from behind him, but it was too late. He opened the door to five guns being pointed at him.

"Well hello." He waved at the group as they blinked at him.

"Who are you, and where is Spencer?" Morgan asked.

"I'm right here. Doctor Spencer Reid. Although, most people just know me by 'the Doctor'. One of the only reasons I took in the whole 'Doctor' title in that life was so I would recognize people calling me Doctor. Wow, I just said the word 'Doctor' a lot." He explained as he stared at the guns in his face. "Would you please put away your guns. They seem to be making my friends nervous." He smirked as he looked behind himself at Jack and Penelope. Both of whom looked very worried for their friend.

"Not until you tell us the truth about something." JJ demanded.

"I am telling the truth." He stated blandly. "My name used to be Doctor Spencer Reid. I am now just The Doctor. It feels so good to have that title back."

They were just staring at him now. Why was he so stuck in believing he was Spencer? Why was he so stuck in believing he was their friend? He didn't even sound like he was from the right country. Yet he still seemed to deeply believe he was Spencer.

"Proof. I want proof." Morgan demanded. Everyone else in the group gave him strange looks. Why was he believing this? 

"I don't think you want me to tell the entire group that." He chuckled. Morgan just nodded in response. He leaned in close to Morgan's ear and whispered something to him.

"Spencer?" He had tears in his eyes by now. "How did you..?" He trailed off.

"Long story short, I'm an alien who can regenerate when fatally wounded. Technically I died." He explained.

"But-"

"Maybe I can explain another time, but right now I have to go. I'm sorry. I'll drop off Penelope on time for work. She's probably been playing video games all day since she was the one who hacked I to the Dalek database and blew up their spaceships after Jack got the prisoners off. I have to go right now, but I'll come back. I promise." He called out as he turned around, walking toward the TARDIS. It still didn't quite make sense to them, but they accepted it probably never would.

So, ashe stepped into the TARDIS he looked back at the smiling faces of his coworkers, his friends. He looked into their eyes and he could tell they knew. They knew he would come back. No matter what happened, no matter how long it had been. Even if he had a new face. He would be back. And you know why? Because he's the doctor, and the doctor always comes back.

•••

A wise person once said; 'The people who are meant to be in your life will always gravitate back towards you, no matter how far they wander.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that was the last chapter. 
> 
> I hope you liked it. I really tried my best on it.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, the next book in this series is currently being written, but I'm quite busy so it may take a while. 
> 
> Once again, thank you.


End file.
